The Friendship That Grew
by softgentle
Summary: I decided to have a play around with a few characters. This is a small one shot of the proposal by Colonel Brandon and Marianne Dashwood. Very small and sweet. Now continued as a multichapter story!
1. Chapter 1

Sense and sensibility draft 1#

As her sister had now resigned her family's name for her husbands, it was now a waiting game for those individuals who were watching the young Miss Marianne and the dashing colonel Brandon become closer in their friendship. It had been clear from the very beginning, when they had first met, that Colonel Brandon was absolutely besotted with Marianne. However, she had been hesitant at first due to discovering he was nearly twice her age and then her association with Willoughby had completely erased him from her mind. It wasn't until she had been told of his illegitimate child with Colonel Brandon's ward and he had broken her heart that she realised that wouldn't have made him happy. His marriage to miss grey was able to fund his extravagant lifestyle but his life would forever be shadowed by a wife who does not love him or until she died.

It had been several months since Marianne had her heart broken and looking on her experiences she felt as though she was absolutely ridiculous in her feelings towards Willoughby. For months, yes, he meant a great deal to her but the romance would end at sunset and nothing more would be said. Whereas, her friendship with Colonel Brandon, or Christopher as she had discovered he liked to be called by his intimate friends, carried on through letters and various trips and gifts exchanged while all decisions Marianne made, Christopher respected. They would write letters to each other while carrying on in public without a mention of the words they had written. Almost as if the letters they wrote were the private conversations that were strictly forbidden between an unmarried man and woman. Lately the letters had been less frequent because they had been spending more and more time together. All the friends and family were adamant that an engagement would soon be announced but such a thought had occupied their minds since the couple's friendship had begun to develop.

One day in midsummer, Marianne and Christopher were walking around his estate. They had spent good half an hour climbing the large hill a mile or two away from the house and were now admiring the view. To Marianne's surprise the colonel had packed a small lunch for them. So you imagine her surprise when he suddenly offered a glass of wine from behind her.

"Thank you Christopher," she said graciously as she accepted the refreshment. As they sat eating fruits and cheese Christopher thought maybe it was time to bring up something that had been with him for a while now.

"Marianne, do you think you're mother approves of our friendship?" he asked keeping his eyes her. She looked up and found him sitting with one arm leaning on his knee and the other leg lying flat on the ground. "I am concerned that she does not approve of her daughter in a friendship with such an old man."

"My mother approves of you and likes you a great deal." She began in response his question. "You saved my life Christopher. If there's one person on this earth that she approves of, it would be you colonel."

"I ask because I do not wish to continue this friendship any longer." He knew he was entering into dangerous ground but he felt like he was going mad without being able to express his feelings. Marianne's face was the picture of horror. She cared for the colonel very much and she had thought about whether she loved him as of late but it looked as if he did not care for her.

"Have I offended you colonel? If I have please forgive me." Marianne could not understand what she could have done to cause the colonel to withdraw his friendship. Christopher leant forwards on his knees and took her hands; he could tell she was close to crying.

"No, never. You could never offend me Marianne, you have a solid place in my heart." The colonel took a deep breath and thought that he should be brave and tread onwards. "I wish to end this friendship and instead begin..." He paused; Marianne had no idea where this was going. "An engagement."

Hmm what you guys think? Comment in the reviews what you guys think. Please bear in mind that I haven't the read the book I have only seen the film starring Emma Thompson and Alan Rickman. I just wanted to have a play about with the characters because we saw Brandon's love in the film but I feel as though his character needed more warmth and affection in his actions. Please let me know you're honest opinions guys! Much love thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, Ive decided to carry this on a little bit because i have now finished education until next year and work for the time being so i have much more time on my hands i have been writing all sorts of stuff for you guys since i came home. Sorry for the long wait much love x**

Marianne did not believe what she had heard. Instead of answering straight away she took a minute to process what the colonel had asked of her.

"Truly?" This was all that came from Marianne's mouth. She could not quite believe if this day would ever come. She truly loved the colonel and wished to be his wife for a long time but she knew it was not lady like to reveal such feelings before he had done. After all it was a women's duty to keep her husband happy and Marianne didn't want to jeopardise that before she had even been married.

"Yes Marianne", replied Christopher. "I know I am much older than you but believe me when I say that I love you more than I knew it was possible to love. If I was happy with pursuing a friendship with you I wouldn't have asked this of you. I cannot carry on without expressing how I feel because friendship will never be enough for me. I must have you for my own... to marry, to live... to love Marianne"

Colonel Brandon knew he was far too deep into this now to suddenly cease his conversation and to his surprise Marianne cut him off with an embrace. If anyone saw them like this it would be very frowned upon but even then Brandon would not care.

'yes' was whispered into his ear and in that moment the whole world had stopped spinning and all he could see was a blue sky with a bright and happy future. Marianne was astonished that he loved her despite their troubles over the last few years. She had pushed him away and allowed him to stand by and watch her fall in love with another much younger man; but despite his horrendous past and her near death experience, he still pursued his love and never gave in to cowardice as he had done before.

He stood up and pulled Marianne to her feet at the same time. He then pulled out a small ring box and handed it to Marianne without placing anything on her fingers.

"This is yours," he spoke softly. "Wear it when you're family knows. I do not want to cause disapproval or scandalous thoughts over your head before individuals are informed."

"Thank you...Christopher," she said whilst holding a firm grip on his hand.

That evening Marianne was sitting on her bed playing with the ring box. She hadn't opened it yet and there wasn't a shred of regret or second thoughts in her mind. What she feared was the opinion of her mother or rather the opinionated Mrs. Jennings. Then she had a thought in her mind that may make the situation a little easier. She was nervous about facing certain individuals because they had presented very passionate and almost nasty opinions of Marianne regarding her love interests. Unsure as to if Christopher knew of these comments; she made a mental note to visit him the following day. She had to confide in him as he was her future husband and her, his future wife. They had to speak in earnest to each other.

The following day found Marianne at Delaford. The colonel was a little surprised to see his newly betrothed at his door early in the morning but he invited her inside all the same.

"I just don't want to be alone when I face them." She admitted to him.

"You never need be alone if I can help it Marianne," He told her. "I will tell them today if that is what you wish-"

"NO..." A little louder than Marianne intended, she reached over the settee to hold his hand. "This is the start of our lives together Christopher, I want us to do this together. Marriage is about two people committing to each other for the rest of their lives not either individual being nervous when telling their relatives about their engagement."

"You, Miss Marianne Dashwood, are truly the most marvellous lady that ever lived."

"I also wanted to bring something to your attention Christopher," she said not meeting his eyes and instead playing with the tea cup in her hands. "I...um...that is, do you know..."

Sensing her nervousness, moved to closer to her and wrapped one arm around her, bringing her closer to him. Using his other hand, he took the cup from her hands and placed it on the table. Marianne returned his embrace and they remained like that for several seconds before she spoke.

"There are nasty comments being made," She simply stated. Christopher pulled back slightly and looked in the eye before he spoke.

"About our engagement?" He asked.

"No," She paused. "No one knows about that yet. I mean about me. Unfortunately a lot of people know what happened with Willoughby and they had conjured their own...theories I suppose."

"Such as?"

"For instance," She began. "Mrs. Palmer decided our close found friendship was based around a one sided love. She decided that there was an agreement that exists between us that was created several years ago before Willoughby married Miss Grey. I would not be considered damaged goods and you would be free to pretend that we were madly in love. Of course the whole idea is ridiculous."

"Hmmm," He said pulling her close to his embrace once more. Inside, Brandon was filled with rage and he was determined to put an end to these comments at once. If there was anything Colonel Brandon hated more than anything it was gossip. He knew Mrs. Palmer was 'happily married'; despite the regular harsh remarks from her husband on rather anything she might say. Therefore it did not surprise him that she was involved in creating these comments about Marianne. Christopher was not best pleased about the occurrence with his love but he could definitely put an end to these comments and stories and holding certain individuals accountable.

After ensuring Marianne was home safely he began to enquire as to what Mrs. Palmer had said to Marianne. He visited Mr Palmer, who was surprised at the colonel's sudden appearance and was even more intrigued as to why he requested an audience with his wife. She came in with a bounce in her step and a laugh in her voice but it did not entice the colonel to change his motive for visiting.

"Good afternoon colonel," she greeted him happily.

"Good afternoon madam," Brandon replied, not moving from his seat or Mr Palmer doing so either.

"What a lovely surprise it is to see you colonel," She jabbered. "It has been such a great while since you have visited us. Ever since Miss Marianne fell sick the poor creature but I suppose the two of you have become quite close in friendship have you not?"

"Yes we have madam," He continued quickly as she poured her tea to prevent any kind of interruption from her. "It is because of my close friendship with Miss Marianne that I have come to speak to you madam. She had expressed great distress as to comments made by youself and was too withdrawn to mention it before now."

This stopped Mrs. Palmer's thoughts whilst she was sitting down and froze with teacup in hand just before she touched the chair. After composing herself, with no comments made by the colonel or her husband who was sitting very quietly by the fire 'reading', she sat down and placed her teacup on the table and her hands in her lap.

"Go on colonel"

"Is it not true that you have created some story that suggests Miss Marianne and I have some marriage agreement based on social acceptance on one side and affectionate feelings on the other?"

"Do you mean a one sided love?"

"Yes I do mean that madam."

"I...I may have entertained myself once or twice not too long ag-" She began but Mrs. Palmer was soon cut off by Colonel Brandon's ever increasing internal rage.

"Entertained or not Mrs. Palmer," He started. "I will not accept any kind of rumour to be continued or created by anyone. I was surprised when Miss Marianne made me aware of this story, imagine how even more surprised I was to find it was a friend who had created it."

Brandon took a moment to calm himself and gather his thoughts; he noticed as he finished his small speech Mrs. Palmer looked down at her hands and had the look as if she were about to cry. Feeling guilt, Brandon stood his ground and did not offer an apology. He understood the woman was in an unhappy marriage but she could not persist to entertain herself by gossiping untruthfully about her friends and causing upset.

"I hope I have caused you to rethink your current opinions and habits Madam," He said bluntly. "I look forward to seeing you at Delaford in the near future."

With his piece said he stood, bowed and left the room without speaking a word to Mr Palmer who, by this point was so engrossed into his newspaper, couldn't care less.


	3. Chapter 3

Marianne had received a letter by express from Christopher that same day informing her of his conversation with Mrs. Palmer and his sudden need to leave Delaford to visit Beth. She sighed against the doorpost and looked out onto the sea. How she missed him so. His visits to Beth were often unexpected but thankfully, short. She sat down at the piano forte that he had gifted her with and just looked out of the window wondering how long he would be. Of course her mother came in soon after enquiring after the express that just arrived. Mrs. Dashwood had probably guessed that her daughter was engaged to the colonel as Marianne was more depressed than usual about his leaving the county. However much she believed it though, she didn't say anything to her daughter.

Several days passed without so much as another letter from the colonel. Marianne was very restless and yet unable to motivate herself to move beyond the garden and sometimes her room. She and Elinor used to share the room she now inhabited. She missed having the company at times. When Elinor was unmarried, Marianne would constantly complain at not having any privacy from everyone due to their being incredibly lower in income than before. The house now had an empty space and Mrs. Dashwood and her two daughters could definitely feel it.

Mrs. Dashwood had pondered for several months as to when she would be saying goodbye to her next oldest daughter. As much as it thrilled her to see Elinor and Marianne finally happy, she did not like the void that was created when they married or when they were going to be married. It saddened her to think that one day it would just be her, alone, in this little cottage without anyone in the world to keep her company. Other than her cousin of course but she did not like the rowdiness of their family unfortunately.

It had been five days since Christopher's departure and Marianne was beginning to show her frustration; and cast it out to the people around her. A few day previous she had snapped at Fanny when she was visiting because she would not stop asking Marianne how her affairs were. Upon realising what she had done, she quickly apologised and retreated to her room. Where the sight of Elinor's empty bed only made her even more upset and angry.

Tired and face dry with tears, Marianne fell asleep on her bed with a sodden pillow and corset still on. She woke several hours later at around 4 feeling extremely uncomfortable. 10 o' clock the following found Marianne still fast asleep with her nightdress on and hair still in its up do from the previous evening. Mrs. Dashwood had tried to prevent her youngest daughter from making too much noise and allowing Marianne to sleep as much as she needed. However a sudden knock on the door irritated her further as she was sure this would wake Marianne up. Mrs. Dashwood was ready to scold whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Dashwood," Colonel Brandon greeted her.

"Good morning Colonel," She was flustered. "Forgive me, I am a little flustered."

"I apologise if I have come at an inconvenient time," He added, looking concerned.

"No!" She suddenly cried. "Do come in, please."

"I was hoping to speak with you on a matter of Marianne madam."

"Meg!" She shouted, seeing Meg standing on the windowsill. "Get down from there this instant! Now go to your room and practice your reading for an hour or two."

Seeing Meg walking out of the room with a sad expression; Brandon slipped her a small box containing some chocolate. Giving her a wink on the way out of the room. After making themselves comfortable with tea and a nice cool sitting room, colonel Brandon broke the silence.

"How is Marianne? I expected to see her when I came in."

"She has been very depressed I'm afraid to say." Mrs. Dashwood put her teacup on the near table. "Marianne has missed you a great deal colonel. She was disappointed when she did not receive any letters from you whilst you were away on business."

"I did send some Mrs. Dashwood I can assure you of that; all by express."

"As far I am aware, Marianne has no received anything from you colonel."

"I will look into this immediately as there was also a letter for you notifying you of my visit here today."

"I'm sure there is just a small mistake. Nothing to worry about."

"Yes quite"

"Mrs. Dashwood, are we to be disturbed?"

"Marianne is still sleeping and as you know I've sent my youngest daughter to read."

"I wish to ask for your permission madam." Brandon began to feel nervous.

"Permission Colonel?"

"For your blessing I suppose," He paused and Mrs. Dashwood could sense his nervousness but did not feel the need to interrupt his silence. "To speak plainly Mrs. Dashwood, I have made an offer of marriage to Miss Marianne. She has accepted and I wish to ask for your blessing as I did not before proposing; I apologise."

"Colonel," She began with a smile. "I am very happy for you to make my daughter happy."

"I will treasure her always Mrs. Dashwood. I have missed her terribly during the last few days."

"And she has missed you with just the same amount of sadness. Marianne loves you Colonel and I have never seen her as happy even when she believed to love that scoundrel Willoughby."

Just on cue as if it were a match made in heaven itself, Marianne walked past the door and into the kitchen. Mrs. Dashwood gave the Colonel a look of mischief and made her way to the kitchen. As she stood the colonel did also and continued to stand. He could hear Mrs. Dashwood address her daughter.

 _Did you sleep well my dear?_

 _Yes mama_

 _How are you feeling?_

 _ **No Answer**_

 _Well you will probably want to know that the Colonel is waiting for you in the sitting-_

Before she could finish her sentence, Marianne bolted straight towards the reception room to find Christopher standing there with his hands folded behind him, leg bent slightly and great smile plastering his face. Despite Marianne being in her nightgown, seconds later she was in his arms her feet not touching the floor. Their lips touched for the first time and they both savoured it wishing this could last all day but of course the presence of her mother made Marianne realise that she had not yet told her of their engagement. Causing her to break the kiss.

Seeing her mother standing in the doorway, Marianne instantly felt embarrassed. She went towards her mother to explain herself but before she could say a word Mrs. Dashwood smiled at the couple and closed the door leaving them alone.

 **There we go guys! Sorry for my delayed update on instagram. As you know I have been ill and I have been trying to get on track with my writing so here is the latest instalment. I am hoping to update once a week. Much love to all**


End file.
